Welcome to Camp Leafwood!
by breezy034
Summary: After much anticapation, Orginazation XIII is going on vacation! This being Roxas' first time to the camp, It's impossible to know what may happen! Will insanity dive everyone mad! May have future pairings like RoxasXnamine, DemyxXOC, or AxelxOC.
1. I need a vacation

**Breezy:** "Gasp-ith! It's…COULD IT BE?? A new story! Well anyway, it _is_ a new story. Thankfully it's got an easy plot line, which means less work for m- I mean, easier understanding for you! Organization XIII does _not _belong to me, therefore I have no right to it! Oh, and i-pod's aren't mine either. I do own one, though. In case you couldn't tell, it's all from Roxas' point of view. Also, there may be an OC or two later… but I'm getting ahead of myself! GO! READ! "

* * *

Welcome to Camp Leafwood

"We must think of our next vacation spot for this year." Announced Xemnas, The Superior of the Organization XIII.

"How about the camp we went to last year?" Suggested number XII, Larxene. " After all, it is a thunder-storm prone area."

"With that lake behind it…" Muttered our number nine, Demyx.

"Absolutely not;" Snarled Sïax. "My skin has not returned to its original state of color."

"Wuss." Muttered Axel.

"Alright, then. All who approve this suggestion, raise your hand." Said Xemnas.

And the matter was settled as about eight people, including me, raised their hand.

"The matter is then settled. We shall leave in a week."

Axel, Demyx, Larxene, Marluxia, and I all let out a 'Yes!' earning us stares from the older members. Vexen scratched his chin and muttered something about testing the specimen living in the forest. Zexion simply mumbled, "Whatever." And shrugged. Xigbar, most likely thinking about the beach minutes from the camp, looked as if he'd struck a lifetime supply of gold. Sïax, on the other hand, looked stricken, which was fine by me.

From what Axel told me about it, I'd thought that the camp ruled, but seeing as I rank the lowest, people don't think my ideas are worth anything. I just think they're creative.

"Of course, only pack what's truly needed. That means only important things." Corrected Xemnas, edging towards Xigbar on the last part. Apparently on the vacation before I arrived, Xigbar had packed a whole keg of gunpowder, which Axel just so happened to find.

Those poor, poor townspeople.

For the rest of the meeting, all I heard was Xemnas' drooling over kingdom hearts this and that while I wondered what I would do when I got there.

* * *

About a week later, most of the organization stood in the front lobby, waiting for Xigbar to bring out the bus we rarely used. We'd decided after a 'few' complaints to drive there, Xigbar insisting that we should take a low-tech way.

"Roxas!" Shouted a voice behind me. I turned, seeing Demyx running over.

"What?" I asked.

Demyx, for once wasn't wearing the uniform, and instead was wearing blue shorts, a white shirt, and sandals, carrying a blue suitcase with a sea turtle on it. "Do you know how long we'll be driving?"

"Uhh… 7 ½ hours, I think."

Demyx groaned. "What am I going to do for that long?"

"I dunno…read a book or something."

"I get car sick."

"Then play your sitar."

"Sïax threatened to kill me if he hears one note out of it."

"Play speed with Luxord."

"I'd lose."

"Listen to your i-pod?"

"Dead battery."

"Demyx, it's really not my problem. Go find something to do." Demyx walked off, pouting while deep in thought.

"Hey Roxas." Said another voice behind me. I turned, to find Axel wearing not the uniform, but instead a pair of black jeans and a red shirt.

"Hey, what are you going to do for the seven ½ hours?"

Axel opened his mouth to reply, but he and I both rushed our hands to our ears when the loud sound of a screeching megaphone cut the conversation of everyone.

"Everyone to their respective places, we leave in five minutes!" Screeched Xemnas through his megaphone. Thus, everyone stood by rank for the bus. Then, the gate opened to reveal a battered, old, green bus; better known in the organization as the Xigbar mobile.

"You're not serious…" and "He's got to be kidding..." Went through the line as we all realized a fatal and lethal point of information:

Xigbar was driving.

It was then that all h--- broke lose.

* * *

**Breezy:** "Xiggy driving…what a scary thought."

**Demyx:** "The guy doesn't even have a license."

**Breezy:** "Sorta like my cousin…"

**Demyx:** "How are you still alive then?"

**Breezy:** "The police. Please review for this story! Tell me what you think."

**Demyx:** "Yup, just leave a comment!"

**Breezy:** "Until then, see you!"


	2. We have arrived!

**Breezy:** "Well, another chapter. I guess this is coming along well. No brain walls yet…"

**Demyx:** "Brain walls?"

**Breezy:** "It's what happens whenever I can't think of something- which happens a lot."

**Roxas:** "How often is a lot?"

**Breezy:** "Almost every second of every day."

**Axel:** "That would explain a lot."

**Breezy:** "Axel, seeing as I could make you suffer pain right now, I would have thought you'd be a little more considerate."

**Demyx:** "Axel, you better watch out. Don't you remember the bucket?"

**Axel:** "But you were in on that."

**Roxas:** "JUST SAY THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!!"

**Breezy:** "No need to yell…Anyways, I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah, but I do own the plot…that's it. READ."

* * *

"LAND!!" Demyx and I both screamed as we jumped from the bus onto the safe, unmoving earth. 7 ½ hours of screaming could really wear you out. If you think 

I'm exaggerating, then you try riding in a bus with Xigbar, desperately trying not to throw up, and we'll see how you feel.

Suddenly, Demyx jumped up and started running towards the large lake in front of the cabins. "WATER!" He screamed, and before you could say jahousafat, he had jumped. Quickly, I followed suit. Demyx and I were having a water fight, him in the lead of course, when a large shadow suddenly loomed over us.

"CANNONBALL!" Shouted Axel before he came crashing down into the water. In the blink of an eye, water shot twenty feet into the air.

Back on shore, Xemnas and Vexen were probably discussing how stupid we looked. "Get back on shore. You can go swimming later." He shouted over us. Not wanting to be hit with the ebil-light-saber-of-doom, we all got out of the water and walked over to everyone's stares.

"Alright," Xemnas said into the megaphone, silencing all. "The cabins are as follows:

Cabin 1: Myself, Xaldin, Vexen, Zexion.

Cabin 2: Lexaeus, Xigbar, Sïax, Marluxia.

Cabin 3: Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Luxord, Larxene."

"Good day, and don't bother me." After his little info. speech, we ran towards our cabin. Axel got stuck with a bottom bunk, and I got top. Demyx too, got a top, seeing as Luxord is secretly afraid of heights.

Larxene pulled a single bed over behind a curtain and threatened us not to go behind it. Seeing as there are children present, I won't repeat what she said. Let's just say Larxene gets _very_ scary when angry. Thus, everyone agreed. After we unpacked, Axel, Demyx, and I had another water fight. Demyx won (duh.) and so Axel burned his hot dog when cooking dinner. He also burned Sïax's. Me? Well, I took pictures, and trust me; they'll be kept for years to come.

* * *

The next morning, after we'd finally slept through Luxord's snoring, we all woke up to sky, sun, and a slight breeze. Breakfast was served just after superior announced that we'd be heading to the beach later that morning.

I don't know who looked happier; Demyx, Axel, or Xigbar. Must have been close, because they were the first in line for the bus. Xigbar was wearing black trunks, surfboard in hand. Demyx was wearing blue trunks and a white shirt with a shark on it. Axel was wearing a red T-shirt and trunks with flames on them both. I was wearing a white T-shirt with checkered trunks. The only things I had brought with me were a book, a snorkel, and a net. Hopefully, I'd catch a fish or two.

Demyx had brought three watermelons (where he got the money, heaven knows) and Axel had brought a bat. If you don't get it, we were going watermelon bashing. Sure, the higher-ups would think we were idiots and kids, but if you've ever done it, you know it's worth it.

After about 5 minutes, we arrived at the beach. Excluding most of the higher-ups, everyone jumped out into the sun like the bandwagon was loading up. Demyx of course, ran straight towards the water, yelling and summoning his sitar the whole way. Xigbar was more collect, only shouting and waving his surfboard around while running to the waves. Axel on the other hand, simply walked calmly over to a group of teenage girls. I went looking for fish.

About ten minutes later, after much shouting and waving a net around I looked up to see Demyx running over. "The watermelons are ready." He said. So, we sat, blindfold and bat ready for madness in a piñata-like situation. When Axel came around, you could tell he looked angry. He also had red marks on his face, strangely in the shape of hands. Demyx took hold of the wooden bat first, and Axel and I backed up a _whole_ lot as he put on the blindfold.

"Try not to get hit, guys!" Demyx said as he spun around. For five minutes, things seemed to slow down as Demyx rapidly swung the bat. All I remember hearing was Axel's screams of "Not over here, idiot! The other way! THE OTHER WAY!" And then, a mass of red and green flew into the air, along with many black seeds. Once the dust cleared, the only thing that was left of the watermelon was a black crater about a foot deep. Demyx was peeping over the blindfold, which was soaked in red.

"Did I hit it?"

* * *

Axel had been hiding behind a sand dune, hands on his head, as if he were preparing for a tornado drill. Once we found him, it was announced that it was my turn to hit. So, a new watermelon and blindfold later, I started spinning around. Honestly, I think it went well. I hit the watermelon on my first swing, and didn't even splat it everywhere. Then Axel went up, and well, it all seems… a blur now. The next thing that happened was us all eating watermelon from mine, seeing that Axel's was nowhere to be found, and Demyx's was a foot-deep smoldering black crater. Then, we had a water fight to end all water fights. And, of course, Demyx won… again. 

"So…what now?" I said.

"I dunno, blitzball?" suggested Demyx

"I guess…but won't we need more players?" Said Axel.

I looked around, but everyone else was busy, and I really didn't want my face punched in by Larxene.

"Blitzball? Cool!"

I looked up to see who had spoken, but Demyx and Axel were looking around for the unknown voice too.

"Over here!" It said again. And, as I looked to my left, I was greeted by a girl a little older then me standing over us.

"You wanna play?" Demyx asked, magically conjuring a blitzball.

"Sure! I'll bet my friends would, too!" She said, starting to walk towards two other girls.

"My name's Akiyo, by the way." 'Akiyo' said. She was wearing a yellow sundress, which complemented her long brown hair, tied in a ponytail. She also was 16, she said, her blue eyes glinting.

"These are my two friends, Axel and Demyx, and I'm Roxas." I informed. I noticed Demyx staring intently at her. "Pretty…" I heard him mutter.

"Nice to meet you." Akiyo said over her shoulder. "These are my friends, Naminé and Tsukushi." Tsukushi had short green hair with brown eyes. She looked around 16, and had on a purple bikini top with shorts. Naminé…wow…had shoulder-length blonde hair and looked my age. She wore a short white sundress, and had blue eyes.

"Hey, we're gonna go play blitzball now, Roxas." Axel whispered.

"Huh?" I said.

"Dude, you were staring at Naminé the whole time we talked to them…"

I looked to where Naminé _had_ been sitting, but now there was nothing there but a sketchbook and pencil.

"You coming, or not?" Axel jerked me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm coming."

"Alright." Axel said, a smile forming on his face.

* * *

The blizball game went pretty fast, and if you're wondering, the girls won. I approached Naminé afterwards, seeing Axel smile out of the corner of my eyes. 

"Congrats on winning, you were really good." I said to Naminé.

"Oh, thank you." She said, and smile forming on her face. Her beautiful face…

"You okay?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were alright." Naminé said again.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. My name's-"

"Roxas, I know. You said so already."

"I did?"

"Yeah, when you were staring at me earlier."

"Heh… r- right…" I stuttered.

"So, are you here only with your friends, or just yourself?" Naminé asked after some awkward silence passed.

"Actually, I'm here with a bunch of other friends." I said. Not everyone in the organization was my friend, but you get the drift.

"Really? I wish I had friends."

"But, you and-"

"Oh, don't get me wrong! Akiyo and Tsukushi are my best friends. We're like a family." Naminé said hastily. "Still, you seem like a guy that would have a lot of friends. I probably don't even know that many people."

"I'm not that popular…" I stated. Wait- did she just complement me?

"Roxas?" Naminé jerked me back to reality.

"Sorry, I've been spacing out a lot lately."

"That's alright. Is that Axel over there?"

"Huh?" I said as I looked where she had pointed. There, in the direction of her finger, was Axel, waving like mad…pointing to a slowly moving bus…!"

I muttered a short cuss word under my breath, said bye to Naminé, and ran after the bus.

"Will I see you again?" Naminé shouted to me.

"Yeah! Definitely!" I shouted over my shoulder, looking back at that beautiful girl once more-

BAM.

All I remember after that was crashing into the ground, hearing Axel yell, and the bus, that I had knocked into, stop.

* * *

**Breezy:** "Poor Roxas. Young love…and being smacked by a bus. Don't worry guys, he's alive!" 

**Demyx:** "Young love… I'm supposed to fall in love in this, aren't I?"

**Breezy:** "Demyx, It's not my fault people love you and an OC together. In fact, Akiyo is me in disguise!"

…

**Demyx:** "But that means…"

**Breezy:** "Please send a review for this chap! Reviews make me really happy! Happy enough to post more!"

**Demyx:** "People like me?"


	3. He’s Alive!

**Breezy:** "Like I said, Roxas is still alive…for now. While he did hit a bus, he only got a slight concussion."

**Roxas:** "Slight? SLIGHT?! My head's wrapped in a bandage completely because of you!"

**Breezy: **"Details, details…Well, Organization XIII doesn't belong to me…but the camp and my three OC's do! Well, let's get crackin'! Roxas, not seriously-!"

* * *

Figures blurred around my head as I came to. Slowly, I could make out voices I recognized- one of them being Naminé's.

"Roxas? Roxas, are you alright?"

"Dude…He's all…dude…"

"Is that…whoa…"

"Oh, he's coming to!"

My eyes opened, and I made out Naminé, Xigbar, Axel, and Demyx standing over me. It was sunset now, and their shadowed faces cast worried looks. Whoa…I sounded like McBeth or something just then…

"Roxas, are you okay?" Akiyo asked. Tsukushi had her hands over her mouth, but Naminé looked more concerned, and asked again if I was all right. I groaned, and answered.

"Yeah…what happened?"

"You kinda…crashed into the bus."

Axel grinned. If he said anything, I'd kill him, and he knew it. Thus, for once in his non-existent life, he stayed shut up. Xigbar helped me up, and I headed towards the bus. Amazingly, I didn't even flinch on the ride back to camp, even though Vexen had conjured his shield to block debris from anything shooting through the open windows.

"XIGBAR!! YOU'RE DRIVING OVER 75!"

"…So?"

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a big, _BIG_ headache. I took two aspirins, (Guess who brought them.) and walked outside. The sun hadn't resin yet, and there was a slight fog over the lake. I noticed a small figure out in the water, far away on the other side of the lake. Three guesses it was Demyx.

Sure enough, Demyx was floating in the water, smiling. He noticed me coming up, and opened his eyes. The only thing he had on were trunks, and had his sitar out, so I guessed he'd been playing.

"Morning, Roxas." He said, starting to swim some more.  
"D' you know what time it is?" Demyx asked as I yawned.

"Must be before 5, at least." I replied.

Silence passed us, and I sat down next to the water.

"I've been working on a new song." Demyx announced.

"Hmm?"

"I haven't finished it yet, but George thinks it's nice."

"George?"

"The sea monster in this lake."

…

"…Demyx, did you eat anything that looked…strange?"

"No, he's real."

"I prefer lake _being_, if you don't mind."

I jumped back, screaming. A small, blue snake had popped out of the water. It had big yellow eyes, a long tail, and a head that looked too big for it.

"What-what the-"

"George. Pleassssed to meet you." 'George' stuck out his tail, which I slowly shook.

"Thisssss isss?" George asked Demyx, who still had a grin on his face. "Roxas." I said, slowly edging away. "Anyway, why are you writing a new song, Demyx? You haven't in ages." Demyx's smile disappeared and he swam under for a minute. "No reason." He said when he popped back up.

"Well, I need to get going. I'm hungry. See you in a few, Demyx." I said.

"See you."

"Ssssssee you later."

* * *

That snake was out to get me, I was sure of it. I shivered; it was below sixty-five out, and I was only wearing PJ's. I munched on a warm biscuit that I had made without burning anything, amazingly, and looked out from the screened porch of the cabin. Demyx was still in the water, talking to George. I wondered what he was writing, when my brain altered to something that caught my eye.

A blonde girl in a blue dress was walking on the dirt road. When I looked closer, I saw it was Naminé. I almost dropped my biscuit. Stuffing it in my mouth, I shot up from the table I was sitting at and dashed to her.

"Naminé!" She turned her head and smiled when she saw me.

"Good morning, Roxas." She said with that smile on her lips. Gosh, I think my heart would of stopped if I had one.

"The sun's beautiful when it rises. I like to draw it." I then noticed she held her sketchbook with her, pencil tucked behind her ear. "You draw?" It slipped out of my mouth before I could catch it. '_Crap… Roxas, you idiot. What did you think the book was for? Breakfast?' _I thought to myself as she nodded. Man, she seemed so… innocent. She didn't mention anything about my stupid blunder. "Yes," she went on, "I draw a lot… maybe you'd like to see my sketches sometime."

"Definitely!" I answered. We now stood in front of a big, white, vine covered Victorian. Akiyo and Tsukushi stood on the porch, talking to each other. Akiyo was the first to notice us standing there, and waved. Naminé waved back, and I questioned her. "You live here?"

"Sorta. Tsukushi's grandmother used to live here, but now it belongs to her parents. In the summer we come to stay." Naminé started to walk up the steps. "I'll see you soon, right?" Naminé asked me. "Yeah!" I started to turn back when Akiyo pulled me over. "Nice PJ's." She whispered. It was all I needed to hit myself on the nearest tree trunk.

* * *

Axel was sitting under the porch, head in a bowl of what looked like cereal- dry. Of course, Axel was sleeping soundly in his wheat squares. I know what you guys would have done, so I did just that.

The picture turned out great.

Unfortunately for me, the flash startled Axel into opening his eyes. It only took him five seconds to find out what I'd done.

Next thing I knew, I was two feet underwater. I almost jumped when George swam into view. He gave me a look that just screamed 'WTH?!' and swam to the top. Demyx shortly came into view, following George.

"Roxas, what are you doing in the water?"

* * *

_Now_ I was cold. Axel smugly ate his wheat squares while staring intently at my face. Demyx was watching with Luxord and making bets at who would win. I gave Axel the same hard glare. For ten minutes we went on like that, invisible shockwaves challenging each other to look away. Finally, Axel 'humpfed' and turned away.

Five points for me.

Demyx was collecting his one hundred munny from Luxord, who looked as hard as Axel. Larxene rolled her eyes, and continued chewing on a pancake. I decided to try fishing for the rest of the day, and I _actually_ caught a fish. But, Demyx gave me such a look I had to throw him back. Figures.

Thus, being bored with throwing the hook over and over again, I took up a chess game with Zexion. Quite frankly, I don't think my brain will ever work right again. Axel set fire to some ants as I watched him blow them up. Serves them right for biting my foot. Demyx and I found a horseshoe game at the edge of a blitz ball field, and we played a few rounds. Demyx won most of them, and I kept missing the tack for the shoe to land in the creek in front of it.

It was later in the day now, and fireflies floated and blinked around me as I watched them fly off. The day came back to me in bits as I thought about it. Mainly walking with Naminé earlier that morning.

"Roxas? You awake?" Demyx asked me from behind. "Yeah. Tired, but awake." I got up. "I'm going to bed." I called from behind my shoulder.

I still lay in my bunk that night, wondering what'd be bound to happen tomorrow. Demyx had his I-pod on loud, and I could hear some song through the headphones. Luxord's snoring was almost gone that night, but I could hear Larxene muttering things that sounded like death threats. I prayed she was dreaming, then closed my eyes.

* * *

**Breezy:** "Ahhhh……I feel so much better now that I finished this chapter. It's late, I'm supposed to be in bed, but all your reviews make it worth it guys. Thanks again for reading."

**Axel:** "So…late…sleepy…"

WHUMP.

**Breezy:** "Axel? You still with us? Oh, well. Reviews are highly welcome, and I'll give cookies freely if it's asked. Just review, then _pop_."

**Demyx:** "I've been playing Guitar Hero 2 for hours…I think I'm gonna die…"


	4. Apology

Dear readers:

It is with a heavy heart (no pun intended) that I must say I am putting up this story for adoption. You guys might think of me as lazy, but I don't really care. If you're interested in continuing either:

_Why is Demyx in My Room?_

Or:

Welcome to Camp Leafwood

Then I would be happy to accept your request. Please forgive me guys, but I just have run out of ideas, and If I were to keep these stories on my page, then I would have to deem them discontinued, and I really don't want that to happen. Thus, these are my questions to you, if you are interested in working on these stories.

_What are you planning on doing with these stories?_

_Why are you interested? _

And:

_Do you think you can do it?_

Please send me a PM answering those if you're interested. Sorry for bailing on you guys. Really. Have a good day, and God bless,

Breezy034


End file.
